Una sorpresa inesperada
by Mrs fiction
Summary: Algo le anda pasando a Annabeth, y no es precisamente algo malo. Ademas, algo pasa cerca del campamento Júpiter, y todos temen que pueda pasar en el Campamento Mestizo.


Hola! Acá está la historia que reescribí, está bastante distinta, pero no importa. Espero que les guste y si tienen sugerencias pueden dejarlas en los comentarios.

Annabeth no quería que amaneciera, no si volvía a pasar lo mismo.

Durante los últimos días, por las mañanas, Annabeth había tenido que enfrentar una serie de mareos y nauseas, que, en un principio, había dado por sentado que se debían a una comida en mal estado, pero comenzaba a pensar que se trataba de algo más grave. Por eso mismo, a menos que los dioses la ayudasen, no quería levantarse, no si tendría que correr al baño y pasarse al menos quince minutos allí dentro, descontando los dolores de cabeza que le vendrían más tarde.

Pero no podía quedarse allí por siempre ¿no? Así que lentamente se sentó sobre la cama y luego, más lentamente aun, apoyó los pies en el suelo. La mañana anterior había corrido al baño tan rápido que no se había percatado que todavía eran las tres de la mañana, así que por ahora todo iba bien. Intento pararse. Un grave error. Las náuseas llegaron, así que corrió hacia el baño… y bueno, el resto no es nada agradable.

Luego de que aquello pasara, se detuvo frente al espejo. ¡Cielos! Parecía un fantasma venido directamente del inframundo. Estaba pálida y tenía unas ojeras por el piso. Así que lavo su cara e intento mejorar su aspecto. Se puso su remera del campamento mestizo, unos shorts, y por ultimo sus clásicas zapatillas. Se ato su pelo en una coleta alta y se dirigió a sentarse devuelta en la cama.

Dio un vistazo a la habitación, había quedado preciosa. Hacía ya un tiempo que la habían reformado para que los dos estuvieran lo suficientemente cómodos, pero a Annabeth no dejaba de encantarle. Paredes azules, cortinas grises, cama matrimonial, diversos cuadros esparcidos por la habitación… le encantaba.

Desde que se habían casado, vivían juntos en la cabaña de Poseidón, por lo cual Annabeth agradecía que percy tuviera que dar clases de combate en el bosque muy temprano, sino le hubiera resultado demasiado difícil ocultarle lo que le andaba pasando.

Finalmente se resignó a levantarse y tendió la cama. Luego tomo su daga y salió por el frente de la cabaña de Poseidón. Había ya varios semidioses rondando por el campamento, algunos iban a sus respectivas clases, otros quemaban tiempo libre… ¡clases! Lo había olvidado. En quince minutos tenía que dar una clase de historia de la antigua Grecia. Apuro el paso hacia el comedor. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí aun, así que comió rápido unas galletitas con leche y salió disparada hacia la casa grande donde daría la clase.

Durante el verano, varios semidioses con experiencia les daban clase a los recién llegados, percy y ella eran algunos de ellos. Además de la clase de historia de la antigua Grecia, Annabeth también daba una clase de "combate con daga profesional".

La clase se le había pasado rápido, debido a que era uno de sus temas favoritos, aunque temía que hubiera aburrido demasiado a sus alumnos, que parecía que fueran a caer dormidos en cualquier momento. Esperaba que no.

Había quedado con percy en que pasarían un rato en la playa hasta que se hiciera el mediodía y tuvieran que ir a almorzar con los demás, así que rápidamente entro en la cabaña, se colocó su maya azul (que por cierto a percy le encantaba) luego volvió a ponerse la ropa encima de la maya y salió directo hacia la orilla de la playa.

Percy ya estaba ahí, sentado en la orilla, haciendo al agua subir y bajar. Annabeth se puso en puntas de pie y cautelosamente se fue acercando a Percy. El poder de distracción de Percy era tan grande que no se percató de nada, hasta que Annabeth le toco la espalda de repente, entonces el agua estallo y Percy se levantó dispuesto a sacar a contracorriente del bolsillo de su maya, pero por suerte se dio cuenta de que era Annabeth.

_ Por todos los dioses Annabeth ¿quieres matarme de un infarto? ¿Así de rápido quieres perder a tu esposo?- Percy estaba agitado, por lo que en el agua estaba a punto de ocurrir un tsunami.

_ Sesos de alga no seas tan dramático-Annabeth todavía no podía parar de reír- Dime ¿En que estabas tan concentrado? Y por favor, tranquilízate ¿O quieres que todo el campamento quede bajo el agua?

Se sentó en la arena y Percy siguió su ejemplo. El agua empezaba a calmarse.

_Ya, y no pienso decirte, es mi venganza por querer matarme.

_ Percy…- Puso una mirada asesina, que hubiera matado a Percy si las miradas mataran.

_ Ya solo pensaba en algo que me han propuesto- Se puso serio.

_ ¿Qué cosa?- Annabeth también lo hizo.

_ Annabeth, me han propuesto participar de una misión con los romanos, parece que hay una serie de monstruos que ha estado atacando por allá, al principio pensé que era buena idea, hacía rato que no iba a una misión, pero no sé, después de todo lo que pasamos, no quiero arriesgarme mas.

_ ¿Te refieres a que no iras?- Annabeth estaba totalmente de acuerdo, no iba a arriesgar a su Percy otra vez, aunque fuera una simple misión.

_ No sé, tampoco es que sea una misión de sumo riesgo, pero no sé.

_ No lo sé, creo que sería riesgoso. ¿Y si es una trampa? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, me suena extraño que te llamen a ti para la misión. Digo ¿Qué no tienen suficientes semidioses allá? No lo sé Percy, yo no iría.

_ Lo voy a charlar con Quirón, a propósito- Sonrió, lo que le indico a Annabeth que hasta ahí llegaba el tema por hoy- ¿No tienes calor?

Eso sí que era un cambio drástico de tema, pero ya se hacía una idea de a que venía la pregunta. Percy se levantó antes de que Annabeth pudiera reaccionar, la levanto y la arrojo al agua. Al principio se enojó con Percy o fingió hacerlo, pero cuando la arrojo sintió que todo le daba vueltas y de repente tuvo ganas de vomitar. Oh no ¿Y ahora qué?

_ Annabeth ¿Estas bien?- También se arroyo al agua, y trajo a Annabeth de vuelta a tierra firme. Inmediatamente al pisar la arena, devolvió todo lo que había comido en el desayuno, y se sostuvo de Percy para no caerse.

_ ¿Annabeth?- La cara de Percy era inexplicable, era una mezcla de terror, preocupación y culpa.- Lo siento no pretendía…

_ Tranquilo Percy, no fue culpa tuya. Enserio.

_ ¿Y entonces que fue?

_Solo he caído mal, no pasa nada.

_ Yo no estaría tan seguro. Debes ir a ver a Will.

_ No es para tanto…

_ Prométemelo

_ Percy….- Cuando Percy se proponía algo era insistente.

_prométemelo.

_ Está bien, si insistes… Te lo prometo.

_ Así me gusta- Puso su sonrisa clásica de lado y le dio un corto pero reconfortante beso en los labios.

Hasta aquí llego el primer cap. Espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que ya se hacen una idea con respecto a Annabeth y lo de la misión tendrán que averiguarlo mas adelante. Nos leemos!


End file.
